The present invention relates to mixers or containers having internal components operable for mixing material, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for dispensing a fluid into a container for washing residue material therefrom and supplying mixing fluid.
One example of material mixing is in the production of concrete blocks. A large container or tub having internal rotary mixing blades is positioned beneath separate hoppers supplying aggregate and cement. Proportional amounts of the aggregate and cement as well as a mixing fluid, such as water, are released into the tub and thoroughly mixed by the rotating blades. After completion of the mixing, a dump gate, disposed on a bottom portion of the tub, is opened for permitting the concrete mixture to flow therefrom into a block mold or the like.
However, it must realized that significant amounts of concrete residue remain on the mixing blades as well as on the walls of the tub. This condition can be aggravated even further in tubs having spiral blades connected to a rotatable shaft. Because of the blade configuration, concrete residue will tend to adhere to the blade surfaces. Additionally, corners of the tub and the shaft itself provide regions for collecting concrete residue.
It must be appreciated that large mixing tubs may be continuously operated during a working shift and considerable residue may build up. Presently, the practice appears to be that the tubs are cleaned at the end of a work week. As can be readily appreciated, the spiral blades, the shaft and its components, the walls and corners of the container all will include significant amounts of concrete residue. The concrete residue may have hardened thereby preventing it being washed readily from the blades and tub. In fact, it has been necessary for workmen to actually physically enter a tub and use various implements for chipping away concrete residue. Not only is such a procedure time consuming and wearisome, it is also potentially dangerous. For instance, inadvertent operation of the spiral blades can cause severe injuries.
Accordingly, it is general object of the present invention to provide apparatus for mounting adjacent a mixing container for directing a washing fluid, such as water, against mixing components such as mixing blades and interior wall faces of the container. To this end, the present invention contemplates s network of spray piping mounted within the container having a plurality of fluid dispensing or spray outlets for spraying liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide container washing apparatus in which adjustable tubes or extensions are connected to the outlets for selective positioning relative to the conduits so that spray may be directed for the most efficient washing. Advantageously, spray may be directed to selected portions of the mixing blades and components as well as corners of the interior walls to ensure that residue is washed therefrom.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pumping system interconnected to the piping network for automatic operation of a cleaning operation. A timing mechanism is provided in the pumping system which is operable for selectively permitting transport of liquid to the piping network and spray outlets.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for washing a mixing container in which washing liquid is retained in the container to provide at least a portion of the liquid required for mixing a subsequent batch of material.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.